Chippers (TAT)
Chippers is a fan character of Happy Tree Friends. He's Giggles' Mom's brother. Character bio Chippers grew up alongside his sister, Giggles’ Mom, and they both had great fun together. Right around his teenage years, he watched his first episode of The Red Green Show and has been a fan ever since. He’d even try to make his own outlandish projects in the backyard similar to the ones Red did in the show. Eventually, when he grew up, Chippers met a pink sheep named Strawberry Pudding. Her wool was like cotton candy. He fell head over heels in live with her. He eventually confessed his feelings for her, but she told him that she liked him as a friend, but didn’t wish to date him. But Chippers wouldn’t take no for an answer. He doggedly pursued her love, becoming somewhat of a stalker in the process. There was another woman who liked him in the form of a somewhat overweight hen named Helen, but he was shallow at the time and didn’t want her because of her weight, and thus, rejected her advances. Chippers tried to persuade Strawberry to love him, tried to change himself so she could love him, but to no avail. Chippers’ infatuation eventually got so bad, that he felt he had to have her at virtually all else. He’d flirt with her, and even kiss her without consent. All while Helen pursued his love and he continuously rejected her. One night, when Chippers was attempting to ‘visit’ Strawberry, (by climbing up a ladder and through her bedroom window) he was caught by her boyfriend, who beat him up and called Officer Shepherd to come get him. Officer Shepherd was indeed appalled by how Chippers was pursuing Strawberry even though she said no. When Strawberry told him about Helen and how Chippers was rejecting her because of her weight, Shepherd was even more outraged. Chippers was thrown into the car, and after being in jail, was sent off to prison. While he broke rocks in prison, he reflected on how he’d pursued Strawberry, who he had to change himself for, and rejected Helen, the one who wanted him for who he was. He deeply regretted rejecting her, and once he was out, he would ask her on a date. After he got out of prison, Chippers decided to take some sensitivity training to control his hormones. But when he went to ask Helen out, he only found that Helen had married someone else and that they had eggs. On the outside, he was happy for her, but on the inside, it was a whole other story. He decided to look for a bench to sleep on that night, when Lifty and Shifty tried to mug him, but were stopped by a Rottweiler police woman named Kate. Chippers was grateful that she’d saved him and introduced himself to her. He’d go visit her at work and eventually, gratitude turned into something else... Before long, they were married and Chippers couldn’t be happier. Personality Chippers is a very happy and chipper woodchuck. He loves his wife, sister, brother-in-law, as well as all his nieces and nephews. He’s also an avid fan of Canadian comedy, The Red Green Show. In fact, he likes the Handy Man Corner segment of the show so much, that he takes inspiration from it to do his own projects. Chippers likes to listen to others, but if the one he’s listening to talks for too long, he has a tendency to drift off and daydream about The Red Green Show. Even though most of his projects result in him getting injured, he still perseveres in trying to make them. Starring Roles *TBA Featuring Roles *TBA Appearances *TBA Kills *TBA Deaths *TBA Trivia *Chippers likes to use duct tape. Lots and lots of duct tape. *He loves garlice bread. *He also loves the show Courage the Cowardly Dog and sleeps with a Courage plushie. *If he feels a handyman project he did might get others hurt, he scraps it. *He also likes to chuck wood in his spare time. Category:Yellow Characters Category:Woodchucks Category:Rodents Category:Male Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters with relatives